matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Underbarrel Grenade Launcher
* |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 71|capacity = Up to 20 rounds (3 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-13.5.0)|range = Arc-shaped|cost = *300 *265 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The Underbarrel Grenade Launcher is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update. Appearance It is an underbarrel grenade launcher based from the real-world M203. On top of the weapon is the Picatinny railing used for attachment to the weapon with railings under the barrel. There exists a stock at the back and the iron sights at the top which serves no purposes in-game. Strategy The Underbarrel Grenade Launcher holds 12-grenade belt attached to the ejection port, with an additional 36 in reserve. This can be maxed out to only 20 rounds in the reserve. Tips *Because this weapon fires in an arc (like its processor), and has a slow rate of fire, it is advised to fire this with precision and timing. Otherwise, this weapon works mildly well in combat, as it takes 2 rounds to kill the target. However, this is somewhat inaccurate, as the weapon stats declare 10 damage, which should effectively kill a player in 1 shot. *It is highly recommended to jump above the target and shoot the enemy in the head for a higher chance of 1 shot kill. *Aim at the ground near the enemy to ensure that it will hit them unless they tend to jump and move a lot. *DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON, as this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *Pair this with a Singular Grenade, so enemies trapped there will be unable to escape from its blasts Counters *This weapon has a very slow firing rate and limited range, so use a long ranged weapon, or try to use an automatic weapon. *At combat, make use of the fact that the grenades usually push enemies away making it so you can't hit the target again. *Using the P.H.A.D.O will nullify its explosive nature, but take note that the user may be using anything with to forestall the explosion-disabling effect. *Explosive guns also damage the user so fighting in close proximity makes it difficult for them to shoot without killing themselves as well. *Rocket jump to a decent sniping spot with a roof because this weapon is heavily affected by gravity. *Being high up in the air decreases the chance of you getting hit by the Underbarrel Grenade Launcher, but watch out for users that switch to automatic weapons or snipers to counter you. *The reload speed is quite slow, since the user has to insert the belt of 12 40-mm greenade shells to the chamber. Attack the user while he does that. *Its users can't hit any enemies high up in the air. Therefore, the Jetpack or Rocket Jump can solve the problems they cause, but you need to avoid some unsuspected surprises, like how they will attempt to shoot you with projectile weapons. Firing Sound *Firestorm's Trivia *It is somewhat based on the M203 40 mm Under-barrel Grenade Launcher. **In the real world, it is usually attached to the weapon with railings under the barrel. *Its design in real life is uncomfortable, due to this weapon being an under-barrel weapon. However, it is fixed in the 17.9.0 update when it was converted into a standalone weapon. *It is now cosmetically improved as of 17.9.0 update. At the same time, it is no longer belt-fed. Instead, the user will reload after firing one shell. Its grade was increased by one increment at the same time. *Its mobility was reduced to 115 in the 16.9.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Epic Category:Event Set